


Just As Fast As She Can, Now

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Careful," Buffy said, laughing.  "I could get used to this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Fast As She Can, Now

Buffy trailed a hand out the open window of the silver Solstice, smiling as she twined her fingers in the slipstream. Sunshine glowed golden on her hand and warmed the world outside; the breeze of their passage chilled the ambient temperature back down to comfortable, perfect for a long, seaside drive.

"Careful," she said, laughing as the disguised alien zoomed over a curving rise in the road swiftly enough to make her stomach swoop with adrenaline. "I could get used to this."

"Are you kiddin'?" Jazz chuckled through his speakers. "This might just have to become a regular thing."

Buffy grinned, draping her other hand over the wheel for appearance's sake as they took a turn at a speed that would turn most non-Slayer 'squishies' green with nausea. She'd have to remember to thank the big semi-truck one for introducing her to his _other_ 'spent time in robot heaven' soldier; not only was the head of Autobot Special Ops a _lot_ of fun to hang with, Jazz understood the darker parts of her job better than most of his compatriots.

Too bad he wasn't human, she thought bemusedly. But then again, the robot car-shape thing had its high points, too.


End file.
